Cruel
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: After enduring a very hard day at school, with Ray, Bobby and Roberto, Sam finally snaps. Set after Ascensions, the boys are able to drive, so they are around 17.


**Summary:** _After enduring a very hard day at school, with Ray, Bobby and Roberto, Sam finally snaps. Set after Ascensions, the boys are able to drive, so they are around 17._

Cruel

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

"Yo freaks go back to the bloody moon!" A student yelled at four mutants.

"Just ignore those guys," Sam Guthrie said softly biting into his sandwich. Roberto De Costa, Bobby Drake and Ray Crisp sat glaring at Sam. "What?"

"How can you just sit there and take this?" Roberto growled, "I can barely sit here and control my temper."

"I'm with him, I wanna fry one of those assholes right now," Ray snapped.

"I reckon," Bobby sighed, "They never bothered us before."

"Or threw food at us," Ray snarled, as a sandwich hit his head.

"Look at the bright side," Sam said raising his voice so he could be heard by all. "At least we are getting free food and they are getting crap all."

Many of the students went silent as the words were process.

"Hey I think it worked," Bobby grinned. He was cut of by a tub of yogurt. Soon all four boys were attacked by food scraps.

"Good one," Roberto snapped as he dodged a tray. "Let's get out of here."

The boys grabbed their possessions and ran out of the cafeteria.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

"This stinks," Ray snapped, trying to wash the smell of tuna from his hair. "Can we not eat there no more?"

"No argument here," Roberto said, "Sam you okay."

"Yeah, some one just threw a bottle lid in my eye," Sam muttered wetting his left eye. The eyeball no longer black, blue and white, but instead it was black, blue, white and red. Underneath his eye lid was cut, bruise and bleeding.

"Shit that looks bad," Roberto said gently poking at it, "Bobby, give him some of that icy treatment. It will stop the swelling for a while."

"Okay," Bobby said. He froze his hand and held it against Sam's face. Sam tried to move away but Roberto held him still as Bobby gently rubbed the bruised eye.

"How the hell did you get bruised so easily?" Ray asked.

"I got weak skin," Sam sighed.

"I think that will do it, Bobby," Roberto said. Bobby nodded and moved away from Sam, who brought his hand to his eye to rub it. Roberto instantly slapped his hand away. "Don't rubbed you'll make it worse."

"It's itchy," Sam whined.

"It'll be more then itchy if you keep rubbing!" Roberto snapped.

"Alright then dad," Sam sighed. "We better go, English is about to start, and Tompkins is already pissed with us."

"No surprise there," Bobby laughed, "Thank God it's our last subject for the day."

"God bless free periods." Ray laughed, the other boys also laughed.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

The four boys sat in their English class bored as hell. Bobby and Ray sat next each other as Sam and Roberto sat besides each other.

"Man this sucks," Ray moaned, "How lame can a friggin teacher get, monotonel twit."

"Tell me about it," Roberto sighed, "There has got to be something exciting to do in Boreville."

"You wanna swim after school?" Sam asked. "It is summer."

"Yeah and we can drown Sam in the process," Bobby said excitedly. Of course his loud voice attracted unwanted attention. The entire class of students, of whom all were humans glared at the mutants, the teacher stopped talking and glared at the boys. "Whoops."

"Is there a problem, _boys_," the teacher asked, implying that indeed they weren't boys but freaks.

"No Mr Tompkins," Sam said, before one of the other three insulted the teacher.

"Then I would appreciate it a lot if you four sat there and pretended you did not exist," Tompkins said coldly. Roberto snarled at him, as Ray angrily scrunched a piece of paper, accidentally. "Is there a problem boys?"

"No," Sam intervened before either boy could show their anger.

"Did I ask you Guthrie?" The teacher snarled. "I'd much prefer it if you kept that filthy, whorish mouth of yours shut!"

Roberto, Ray and Bobby both gasped. Sam's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. His teacher did not just call him a whore, he couldn't have. He looked back down to his books and then stood up. He began to pack his books up, before looking at his teacher.

"I may be a mutant and according to you a _whore_," Sam said in a very cool tone, "But its better then being the most discriminative, selfish, two-faced, obnoxious, despicable, insufferable, intolerable, foolish, shameful, hideous, imprudent, horrible, old bastard that has ever graced God's green planet."

He picked his books up and headed to the door and but then stopped and turned. His three friends were shocked from the outbreak.

"My friends and I were told to return to the moon today," Sam said coldly. "As far as I'm concern, you and _your_ kind should be sent to the sun."

"GET OUT! YOU MONSTER!" The teacher screamed finally finding his voice.

"Fine, but since I am not gonna return I think I'll leave a gift for the school," Sam said, "A gift that only a monster would leave."

Ray, Roberto and Bobby looked at each other and wondered what he meant. They didn't have to wait long as suddenly Sam cannon-balled into the teacher knocking him into the black board breaking the wall. Some students screamed as others gasped. One student actually thanked Sam, who stood up and walked out of the room. Ray, Bobby and Roberto looked at the teacher and then ran after their friend.

"Sam?" Roberto asked, finally catching up to him, "Are you okay?"

"No," Sam muttered, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I wanna go home."

"Let's go then," Bobby smiled, wrapping an arm around Sam, "Lets just go and get our books and we leave."

"Don't worry about it Sam, that asshole deserved it," Ray said as they entered a new hall, where their lockers were waiting. Sam opened his own and pulled everything out.

"Why are you getting everything?" Bobby asked.

"I am not coming back here," Sam said firmly, "Probably expelled after what I did to Tompkins."

"The fat bald bastard deserved it," Roberto smiled, "You did the right thing as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah damn right about that," Ray smiled. The four entered the car park and walked up to their car. "So what did half of those words mean?"

"Never mind," Sam smiled as they entered the car. He frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Roberto asked sitting next to Sam in the back seat. Ray sat in the driver seat as Bobby sat in the passenger's seat.

"It's just the professor is gonna be mad at me," Sam sighed.

"No he wont, just explain what happened," Roberto said, "It was that bastards fault, who the hell does he think he is!"

"I guess, but still," Sam moaned, "I speared him into a black board."

"And it was a good spear," Bobby laughed. "Seriously, you got the four of us on your side, and the professor won't be on that assholes side. No way!"

"I suppose,"

"Sam, don't worry about it," Roberto smiled, "If Chuck says it was your fault then I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Thanks guys," Sam smiled.

"No problem," Ray grinned.  
"Exactly," Roberto said.

"In the words of Cyclops, when your with the X-men you always have friends," Bobby grinned, the four boys burst out laughing. Sam stopped laughing. "What's wrong now?"

"What if no one believes that he call me a whore?" Sam asked. "I mean no student is gonna be on our side."

"I already have that figured out," Roberto smiled pulling out his phone, "Camera phone, I can record sounds on it."

"Brilliant," Bobby grinned.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

That night…

"You should not have cannon-balled him in such a way Mr Guthrie," Charles Xavier sighed, "However given the circumstances, you will only have a weeks probation. Had you hurt your teacher for any other reason, it would have been more then a week, I assure you."

Sam nodded and Charles continued, "Now I want to know something, are you in any way affected by what he said?"

"No," Sam lied, "I'm fine."

"Alright," Charles said, not wanting to push him. "You may leave now."

"Thanks sir," Sam muttered standing up.

"That's alright," Charles said, "By the way, Mr Kelly called."

"Lemme guess I've been expelled," Sam mumbled.

"Yes," Charles said, "We don't want to cause much of a problem so you will be school here, by Ororo and Logan."

"Okay," Sam muttered, he walked over to the door, "Good night sir."

"Good night Sam," Charles smiled as Sam left the room. He shook his head sadly.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

"Samuel," Storm called walking over to Cannonball. He looked down at her from a brick wall.

"Yeah?" he asked, as Storm used the wind to help her up next to him. She looked around and smiled.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it," She smiled, Sam nodded. The full moon shone before them, and many stars sparkled as well. "Are you okay child?"

Sam looked away; Storm sighed and gathered the boy in her arms. Stroking his hair she said to him, "This was not your fault in any way, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Sam cried.

"It is not guilt you are feeling," Ororo answered, "It is anger, I assure you. That teacher had no right to call you such horrible words."

"I still feel like crap," Sam muttered, Ororo nodded.

"Of course you would you were insulted terribly," Storm smiled, "I promise you no one here is angry with what you did, matter of a fact everyone is speaking about how you 'creamed' your teacher. Everyone is proud of you. So am I in all truth."

"But you wouldn't ever hurt anyone no matter what they said to you," Sam muttered. Storm shook her head.

"I would have also," Storm said, "If I was in your class today, the only thing that would have been left of your teacher is ash. He had no right what so ever to treat you so terribly."

"I suppose," Sam sighed, Storm smiled softly at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're a beautiful child, just like everyone else here, you are not a monster, and you are defiantly not a whore," Storm said, "You are a special, wonderful, kind angel."

"Thank you,"

"It is my pleasure child," Storm said taking Sam's hand, "You better get some sleep child."

"Okay," Sam said, allowing Storm to drift them down to the ground. The pair walked to the building and into Wolverine.

"You okay Crashball?" Wolverine asked. Sam merely nodded. "You wanna ride around tomorrow, on the bikes."

"Yeah,"

"Good, I'll tell you when tomorrow since ya ain't going to school tomorrow," Wolverine pointed out, Sam nodded, "By the way, good job today."

"Logan!" Storm snapped, Sam smiled.

"So where are you going now?" Wolverine asked grinning at Storm.

"My room," Sam said, opening his door.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow," Logan said patting Sam across the back, "Good night then."

"Night Logan, night Ororo," Sam said.

"Night child," Storm smiled as Sam closed the door.

"Poor kid," Logan sighed, "Wish if Chuck would let me go and kill that stupid fat bastard."

"I wish he would too," Storm muttered. "We're going to be teaching Sam here."

"Good," Logan snapped, "The way I see it this is were they should be taught."

"Tell me about it," Storm smiled. "You want some ice cream."

"Yeah," Logan said, "Some beer and cigars will be nice with that."

"Disgusting," Storm snapped. Logan laughed.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

"So what happened?" Ray asked, turning himself on his bed to face Sam.

"Wasn't as bad as I expected," Sam said, he faced Roberto, "You were right."

"About?" Roberto said.

"Everyone taking my side," Sam smiled, "The professor just gave me a week of detention, and I'm gonna be taught here."

"Cool," Bobby grinned, "Wish we could be taught here."

"I reckon," Ray agreed. Sam yawned as he changed into his pyjamas, "You looked pooped."

"I am," Sam yawned again as he entered his bed.

"Yeah, I wanna sleep too," Roberto said, "Turn the light of Bobby."

"Alright," Bobby said, he turned the switch of by making a long stick from ice and pocking the button off.

"Good night guys," Sam said.

"Good night," the other three boys said.

"Sam?" Roberto called.

"Yeah,"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Good, cause we were worried about you."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes," Roberto said, "You're like a little bro to all of us, a best friend; we don't want any one hurting you."

"Yeah," Ray agreed, "Next time someone insults you, don't do anything, and we'll kick their ass for you."

"Exactly," Bobby grinned, "NO one messes with our Cannonball and gets away with it."

"Thanks guys," Sam laughed.

"By the way," Bobby snorted, "Nice knock out today, bro."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, closing his eyes.

"Showed that jerk didn't you?" Bobby grinned, he got no answer. "Sam?"

Still no answer.

"Ray?"

No one answered once more.

"Roberto?"

Again no one answered.

"Unbelievable," Bobby laughed, before turning into slumber land as well.

**9-9-9-9-9-9**

The End

**Afro: What a stupid jerk of a teacher!**

_Afro: I agree. Go Stormy_

**Afro: Damn straight. Is it me or we seem to get along more then before.**

_Afro: I know, it's to a certain extent; scary._

Any way

Peace and Chicken Grease.

**Afro. **_Afro._

Review.

_Afro: Or else._

**Afro: Hey that's my line!**

_Afro shrugs._


End file.
